


Inter Astra

by define_serenity



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenge [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Science Fiction, Star Trek References, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: As a Galaxy-class vessel the USS McKinley had no lack of room; the ship had a standard crew complement of 1,012 and could carry up to 10,000 passengers, yet finding these moments of privacy proved excessively difficult. Between his busy schedule in sickbay and Sebastian skipping from engineering to the helm, their shifts rarely lined up.Since Ensigns ranked lowest in the pecking order little to no thought went to their convenience.[Sebastian and Blaine are both Ensigns aboard the USS McKinley, a starship dedicated to explore life in the galaxy. They steal whatever time they can in between their duties.]
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Inter Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **@seblainesundays** , prompt: **twinkle lights** , WHICH I WAS GOING TO MAKE INTO SCIFI IF IT KILLED ME. Ahum. Title translates to ‘among the stars.’

“Sorry this is the best I could do,” Sebastian mutters with the gentle brush of his lips to his temple.

“What are you talking about?”

Blaine turns in his boyfriend’s arms, sinking deeper in the gray cushions of the lounge chair, which they’ve somehow managed to both fold into.

“This is perfect,” he says softly, before Sebastian negates what little distance left between them, their lips meeting in a kiss that quickly deepens—Sebastian licks at his lips, tempts them apart, and traces his jawline with the tips of his fingers.

“Our quarters would’ve been better,” Sebastian sighs, as much from contentment as the frustration Blaine sensed radiating off him in waves; it only served to amplify his own—he’d spent too many consecutive nights alone, going to bed with Sam’s snoring for white noise.

As a Galaxy-class vessel the USS McKinley had no lack of room; the ship had a standard crew complement of 1,012 and could carry up to 10,000 passengers, yet finding these moments of privacy proved excessively difficult. Between his busy schedule in sickbay and Sebastian skipping from engineering to the helm, their shifts rarely lined up.

Since Ensigns ranked lowest in the pecking order little to no thought went to their _convenience_.

He and Sebastian stole what moments they could, in whatever place they could find; the holodeck if there was an open timeslot, in of the shuttles Sebastian had to overhaul, even that sweet spot between the bow plate and the artificial gravity generator where the gravity field inverted.

Today Sebastian booked an hour in one of the many observation lounges at the outer edges of the saucer section. Just them, two Raktajino’s, and the stars.

“I can’t wait to be promoted,” Sebastian says, arms tightening around him.

“Oh, you think you’ll get promoted first?”

“You. Me.” Sebastian shrugs, not rising to the bait. “As long as one of us gets his own quarters.”

In the words of their Vulcan science officer T’erri, their situation proved less than optimal. Falling in love on his first deep-space mission hadn’t been included in any of the star charts he drew for himself, but a case of severe laser burns later here they were, interlocked like DNA nanostructures.

“You know, you’ll have to call me ‘sir.’”

“Yeah.” Sebastian grins wickedly. “But only in private, right?”

Sebastian winks, and his belly heats with the flutter of desire that mirrors his own—he had a decent handle on his empathic abilities in most social settings, his mother saw to that, but Sebastian had challenged that discipline every which way. He could sense Sebastian across a room filled with people, and the longer they went without seeing each other, the harder it got.

Thank heavens for long sonic showers.

“Permission to kiss you, Lieutenant junior grade Blaine Anderson, _sir_?”

Sebastian leans in and inhales his giggles, kissing any self control goodbye; Sebastian’s thoughts echo his name over and over, _Blaine_ , _Blaine_ , and his _Sebastian_ , _Imzadi_ , in turn.

Shared crew quarters wouldn’t be much of a problem if their roommates weren’t both engineers and disabled the door controls whenever they had their girlfriends over.

At the Academy cadets were housed per discipline, Starfleet Medical Academy on a different campus entirely, which created strong loyalties among Starfleet personnel— Captain Sylvester however tried to break those divides at Ensign level.

Which is how Sebastian ended up bunking with Hunter Clarington, a conceited Trill, and he with Sam Evans, a chipper Bolian who’d become one of his best friends.

Sadly neither he or Sebastian possessed the skills, or indeed the cunning to beat either of their roommates at their game. Hunter proved too prescient each time and remained three steps ahead of them, and Sam, well, he liked Sam too much to try.

His head sinks back down to Sebastian’s shoulder, eyes drawn to the vista outside the window.

With the lights dimmed to minimize light pollution the vastness of space stared back at them, cold and dark, unrelenting, yet to their right, a stellar nursery nebula—new stars were born in its nexus in brilliant ultraviolet, pinks and deep purples, expanding into a diffusion of red and orange.

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” he asks, hit again with wonderment at the sight of such ceaseless contraction; space took without mercy, without thought, but gave back too, in expressionless variations.

Sebastian hums, voice imprinted with the same hum that permeated every second of life in space—the diluted warble of the warp core engine. His boyfriend never got as misty-eyed over the stars, having lived his life among them. Born and raised on the cargo freighter ECS Dalton, all Sebastian ever wanted to do was fly. By the time he turned sixteen he knew his way around just about every engine he’d come across.

Blaine snorts, “I used to call them ‘twinkle lights’”, warmed by the memory of days past, of dreams big and small. “Whenever my mom taught me about the constellations on Earth and Betazed.”

With him being a child of two worlds his father hoped he’d follow in his footsteps as Federation ambassador, but he only ever wanted to see the stars, skirt the event horizon of a black hole, study gravimetric distortions. See how other species healed and connected and loved.

He intended to travel much further than his father’s limited experience of the galaxy, which consisted of peace negotiations and interspecies relations, trade deals and compromise, things too dreary for a boy who’d been taught to love the stars and all the space between them.

“What does it mean?”

Meeting Sebastian’s eyes he’s struck by how deep his love for this flyboy ran, roots he could retrace in the synapses firing between Sebastian’s cells. No, he never did plan on this, but falling in love amongst the stars seemed exactly the thing to do.

“ _Imzadi_ ,” Sebastian says, sending a shiver down his spine.

Cheeks heating, he fixes the collar of Sebastian’s turtleneck, and bites at his lip. “You’ll laugh.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrow. “I’ll try my hardest not to?”

“It means—”

He hesitates, looking up into Sebastian’s eyes for courage, green like the forests at Lake El’Nar.

“—beloved,” he breathes, and senses how Sebastian’s heartbeat ignites like a pulsar, rotating streams of electrons at the speed of light, blinking gamma rays and radio waves.

Music.

And just the two of them.

Among the stars.

**\- fin -**


End file.
